


An Irritant in Baggy Shorts

by trascendenza



Category: Fast and the Furious (2001 2003 2006 2009)
Genre: Backstory, First Meetings, Gen, M/M, POV Character of Color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-15
Updated: 2010-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="http://trascendenza.dreamwidth.org/23846.html?thread=112166#cmt112166">Mirror</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	An Irritant in Baggy Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> [Mirror](http://trascendenza.dreamwidth.org/23846.html?thread=112166#cmt112166).

Roman Pearce was engaging in a very serious battle with a mean-looking dog that was standing between him and his prize, a twisted-up piece of metal that he wanted to take home and add to his fort.

The brown, scruffy dog growled. Rome growled back.

"Need some help?"

Rome spun around and saw a skinny white boy. He was wearing a Styx t-shirt that went nearly to his knees, board shorts that went to his ankles, and lame dirty sneakers.

"Don't need _your_ help," Rome said, turning back around and raising his stick higher.

"Don't kill my dog, man," the kid said.

Rome lowered the stick. "This mutt's yours?"

The kid walked forward, kneeling and whistling. The dog padded over and Brian rubbed him under his chin. "He's nice, once you get to know him."

Rome stalked over and picked up the piece of scrap metal, holding it securely under his arm. "Dumbass white boy," he said, walking off.

"Hey!" The kid said, running up behind him. "Name's Brian. Where you going?"

"None of your business."

Brian blinked at him, his blue eyes wide. "Why not?" he said, like he genuinely didn't understand.

Rome stared at him. "You dumb or just got nothing better to do than bother me?"

Brian's smile was lopsided. "Little of both."

Rome pointed at the dog. "He ain't coming."

Brian grabbed him by the wrist, pulling enthusiastically. "Come on, we'll drop him off at home. Dude, I have all these old parts in the garage, they're from these broken down cars, I'll show you, it'll be great."

"Why the hell would I wanna see a bunch of broken up car parts?" Rome said, but he jogged to keep up, wondering if maybe they could use some of the stuff for the fort.


End file.
